Red Roses
by Imjustafan
Summary: He'll love her forever. She'll love him until death. (CS)


Title: Red Roses

  


Author: NikiMeg

  


Disclaimer: The characters you recognize within belong to Jerry Bruckeimer

  


Rating: PG-13

  


Pairing: Calleigh/Speed

  


Summary: He'll love her forever. She'll love him until death. Major character death. 

  


Author's Note: I apologize for my English. 

She was not driving faster or slower; she just wanted to get home soon. She deserved to be happy, even if this meant take him off from her life. She had decided that it would be the last time. 

"I can't do that anymore. Living like that" 

"I'm sorry." he seemed upset. 

"I'm tired of your excuses. I don't want them. Plus, I want to put an end on it"

"I'll change. I swear."

"You won't."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. But I have..." She never finished the sentence. 

There's no more beer in the party. A 16 year-old boy thought he could take some from his house. He took the car and he didn't see the red light. 

"Yelina, You called me?" Horatio was worried. He had been called during the night shift 

"Horatio, it's... it's Calleigh." Yelina didn't have to tell what had happened. 

Horatio figured out when he saw his best CSI lied on the road. Blood all over the place.

"The kids? Calleigh's daughters were..."

"No. They're fine. Calleigh left them on Eric's. She had plans to spend a romantic night with Tim. Just her and her husband."

Horatio breathed alleviated. At least, the girls were well. 

"Where's Tim?"

"Over there."

*** ø *** 

"Hey, Tim. I got a match." Calleigh stood very close to Tim. He almost touched her when he turned at her. 

"Thanks, Call."

For the past month, they became close friends. Doing things together. They liked to talk. Actually, they could talk for an entire night. Fools chats. They felt well when they were together. 

"Calleigh, do you have plans for tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a festival of short-films." 

"Tim Speed, you always amazed me" she touched his arm. 

He answered with a shy smile. 

Calleigh left the lab and saw Eric stopped in doorway.

"It seems you'll have another night together again." Eric smiled ironically. 

"Don't, Eric. Tim and I are friends. Just friends."

Everyone had already noticed there were feelings between them. Just Tim and Calleigh didn't notice that. They suit each other well.

"Man, you are stupid. You don't see you two are perfect for each other."

"Delko, do you want something?"

Tim was confused. Calleigh was his friend, a co-worked. He liked to spend time with her. When she touched him was like the floor disappeared under his feet. Everything disappeared. It was like if only two of them were in the world. When she slept watching TV, he couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair covering her face. He put it behind her ear carefully. She always woke up, smiling at him. He blushed. He was in love with her. Loved his best friend. And, this feeling scared him so much. 

That night he decided to clear up things with Calleigh. Even if this meant ruined their friendship. However, he felt that Calleigh also had feelings for him. This was what he hoped.

The entire night he thought of what to say. How to say. He didn't want Calleigh feel ill at ease. He loved her yet he'd understand if she didn't feel the same.

He took her to home after they saw some wonderful films from different countries. She invited him to in. As she always did. Tim accepted, saying he needed a CD he had left at her house other day.

"You don't need excuses to got in my apartment." she smiled. 

He knew that. But today was not a night as so many others. This night he would tell her about his feelings. He'll let her know, he wanted to kiss her, to feel her skin touching his, to wake up next to her. This night would not be a friend's night.

In her apartment, Tim sat down on the couch, asking Calleigh to join him.

"What's happened, Tim?"

"Calleigh, I want to talk to you. I don't know how begin."

"Tim, we're friends. You can tell me what you want to. You know that." she put her hand over his leg. 

"I don't want to be just your friend, Calleigh. I want to be more. For the past couple of weeks you became close friends. It's great the time we're together. Being with you it's the best thing could have happened to me. I'm having thoughts," while he was saying those words, she placed her fingers in his hair, "I...I'm love with you. That's ok if you don't feel it with me"

"Tim, I feel the same. Really. But we're co-workers. Have you ever thought how this relationship would affect our work?"

They talked for awhile before they agreed would be better if they continued as friends. Tim left Calleigh's apartment, not sad because now he knew she loved him. Knowing this made him happy. 

Calleigh couldn't sleep, thinking of what happened earlier in her apartment. It wasn't fair. A lot of people wanted to be loved and looked for someone to fall in love. She got that. She had luck, but she didn't feel like that. Tim was funny, smart and gorgeous. He made her feel well. He was the prince from those fairy stories she'd read when she was a child. She rolled over her bed wondering that Tim could be there. It was dawning and she hadn't closed her eyes.

When she entered in the CSI's building, she looked round. This wasn't only her work, it was her life. Without her work, she didn't have anything else in life. She loved to work as CSI. But she felt like she's missed something in her life. 

She opened Coffee Room's door and saw Tim stood. She knew what she should do. She walked over Tim, stopping close to him. Without saying a word, she kissed him. He knew what this meant. After that day, they were a couple. There was no one else there. They decided to keep their relationship secretly. 

For the next months, they spent every night together. They made a lot of plans for the future. One day, Calleigh came back from work when she opened her apartment's door, the living room was covered by red roses and Tim was on his knees in the middle of the room. He had a small box in his hands. As soon as Calleigh approached of him, he held her hand. 

"Would you marry me?"

Tears slipped from her eyes, "Yes."

He put the ring in her finger; he got up and kissed her. He was kissing his future wife. 

"Everyone will be surprised when we told them." Calleigh was very happy. 

"They'll be happy and forgive us for not telling them about us." 

For the first time they went work with the same car. Tim called his co-workers. When they looked at him and Calleigh, Tim held Calleigh's hand. 

"We want to share news. Calleigh and I will get married."

"Finally," Eric said. 

"Do you know about us?"

"Who doesn't know. When you're together you seem being in Heaven." Eric smiled at Calleigh.

"We're glad for you two," Horatio greeted the couple.

Calleigh was happier. In the end of the week, she will be married. This was an important moment in their life. The last preparations were being made. Everything would have to be perfect. 

Everything had been perfect. The prettiest and fanciest weeding. Even her father. He had promised not to drink and he had it. At least, that day. 

Five months after they were married. She had news. As soon as he was in their house, she made a drink for him.

"Won't you drink?," Tim asked. 

"I can't. It's not good for the baby."

Tim looked at her, "This means..."

"We'll have a child." 

Tim couldn't be happier. Some months later he was happy in double. Calleigh told him they'd have two pretty girls. Everything seemed a wonderful dream. They were starting a family. 

A happy family. Tim looked at girls sleeping. Wondering what they would be when they grew up. Pietra had blond hair and blue eyes as her mother and her dad's personality. On the other hand, Nicole looked like Tim but she was sweet and cheerful like Calleigh. They were the perfect family. 

"I can't believe they're three years old. It seems it was yesterday we brought them from the hospital." Calleigh hugged Tim. The two of them looked at their daughters for a while.

"Hi. Where're the girls?"

"Outside. In backyard," Calleigh answered without looking at Tim. 

"Sorry, Calleigh. I wanted to be here, but I couldn't." 

"You just missed your daughters five years' birthday party. There's no excuses for that."

"I had to do some paperwork. I have more work 'cause this promotion I got. Do you understand, right?"

Calleigh didn't answer. She knew how work it was important to Tim. However, they were his family. They should also be important to him. Of course she knew they were important. She just wanted to hear it of him. 

"Calleigh, I'm really sad I missed the party. I don't know what's going on. You and the girls are all my life. Do you know that, don't you?"

"You're not home anymore," she said.

"Tomorrow, you and me. Eric can take care of the girls, he loves them. It'll be just us," Tim put his hands in her waist. 

"This sounds a great plan." she kissed him. 

The night began perfectly. They were at Calleigh favorite restaurant, then they went to the theater. Nothing could be wrong.

They entered in their house kissing. The intense love they felt for each other was back and with more power than never. They didn't get to let their bodies far away from the other. Tim led Calleigh to their bedroom. Petals of red rose covered the bed. Like the day he asked her to be his wife. He lied her. He was unbuttoning her dress when his cell phone rang.

"Speed... I'd be there in 15 minutes." As soon as he turned off the phone, he looked at Calleigh.

"Case?"

"It was Jimmy. Your dad had a fight. I'll have to pick up him." 

Before Tim got up, Calleigh slipped from the bed quickly. 

"I will. And, I'll let him know it'll be the last time. I can't do that anymore. I'm tired of hearing his excuses. He'll never change."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolute. I have a husband and two beautiful daughters to take care."

She kissed him. The last kiss. And she left.

The End. Fim. Fin. Fine. Ende 


End file.
